The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant, botanically known as Sutera cordata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Danova780’.
The new Sutera plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Sutera plants with numerous large flowers.
The new Sutera plant originated from an open-pollination in March, 2010 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel of a proprietary selection of Sutera cordata identified as code number 09-1202, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Sutera cordata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Sutera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in November, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sutera plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel since December, 2010, has shown that the unique features of this new Sutera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.